Los Avengers y el saiyajin
by josieprincessana
Summary: 'Ellos salvando su occidente cuando el verdadero peligro siempre llegaba al oriente... Que no sueñen con tenerme cooperando, y menos el presumido de hojalata, el tal Stark...' Años después de la partida de Goku, el mundo se ha vuelto aburrido... a menos que algo interesante este por llegar.
1. Soy un saiyajin, Natasha

_''Hubo gran revuelo en los meses anteriores, todo era sobre ellos, los dichosos ''Avengers''. Los encargados de resguardar la seguridad de la Tierra, si,aja, ¿dónde estuvieron cuando Cell y los androides atacaron?, ¿y en la amenaza del mounstro gelatinoso Buu?_

_Ni recordar a los dragones, a S.A. 17 y las hordas del infierno. Ellos ausentes, ¿porqué habría de cooperar con ellos?, y es que siempre estaban llamándome, una y otra vez, suerte para ellos que era al teléfono, porque en persona hubiera perdido los estribos._

_Ellos salvando su occidente cuando el verdadero peligro siempre llegaba al oriente..._

_Que no sueñen con tenerme cooperando, y menos el presumido de hojalata, el tal Stark...''_

-Buen día sra. Brief, le presento al señor Tony Stark- dijo aquel hombre del parche en el ojo.

-Es un placer conocerla- saludó y le besó la mano- Nick, nunca dijiste que era tan bella- con su galantería habitual.

-Señor Stark, es usted tal como lo describieron- dedicándole una sonrisa. Sin duda era hermosa, pese a ser una mujer madura aparentaba menor edad, era algo así como la Sharon Stone de la ciencia.

-¡Uy!, espero haya sido algo bueno señora Brief, ¿o prefiere que la llame Bulma?-

-Por supuesto, porque sra. Brief me hace sentir octogenaria...-sonrió.-Y bien, ¿están realmente seguros de querer seguir con esto?, porque ya les advertí: ese hombre es imposible.-sentenció dando otra bocanada a su cigarrillo.

-Por supuesto que si Bulma. Sabemos como convencerlo, para Los Avengers no hay imposibles.-agregó Stark.

-¿De qué manera?-arqueando una ceja.

-No se preocupe, uno de nuestros miembros hablará con él y le aseguro que lo convencerá.

-Si, pero el no se encuentra en casa ahora, pueden esperarlo.-amablemente.

-Como ya le dije, en este momento un miembro del equipo está con él.-sonriendo y tomando un sorbo de té.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros del lugar, justo en las montañas un hombre meditaba levitando en el aire. Estaba tan quieto que a simple vista parecía una estatua.

-Espero no interrumpir...-anunció una voz rompiendo el silencio.

-Mhm?-mientras bajaba a su encuentro.

-Bonito lugar para meditar, es realmente pacífico y el aire es tan puro...-mientras se quitaba sus lentes rayban.

-¿Se puede saber quién es usted?- plantándose frente a ella.

-Soy la agente Natasha Romanov, miembro activo de Los Avengers, supongo que ha oído hablar de nosotros.

-Desde luego, son un dolor de cabeza, pero ya les dije que no estoy interesado.-dijo con su típica indiferencia.

-Tal y como lo dijo su esposa... ¿Porqué la negativa señor Vegeta?

-No me interesa aplastar gusanos de bajo nivel. Ya no estoy para juegos... además, el único rival respetable murió años atras y dudo mucho que exista uno igual...

-Así que se refiere al señor Goku...

-Kakarotto poseía el nivel y coraje digno de un buen rival, y le repito, dudo que exista alguien que lo supere...pero le dare una oportunidad- adquiriendo su pose de brazos cruzados- ¿de quién se trata?- cuestionó con altivez.

-Su nombre es Loki, es el dios del caos.

-Cuando me lo propongo soy el dios del caos, Romanov.

-Tal vez, señor Vegeta. Pero Loki es peligroso, hace tiempo fue capturado por nosotros, su hermano Thor, el dios del trueno, se encargó de resguardarlo en Asgard, pero ha escapado...no se sabe como pero lo ha hecho y lo peor de todo es que es más poderoso que la última vez y no solo él, también su ejército...

-Créame Agente Romanov. Puedo con él y todo su ejército yo solo-anunció arrogante.

-No hay duda de ello, pero falta algo.

-¿En serio?, sorprendame entonces...

-¿Recuerda el nombre de...Cell?-ante esto Vegeta la vió con sorpresa- O tal vez se familiarice mas con el de Freezer.-arqueando una ceja.

-Eso no es posible, ellos están en el infierno.-incrédulo.

-¿Mencioné los poderes de Loki?, él es un dios y puede ir a uno y otro mundo sin problema, usted lo llamaría teletransportación y claro, además de la capacidad especial de otorgar habilidades sobrehumanas a los seres vivos u objetos inanimados, intuimos que ha utilizado este último poder para ayudar a sus ''viejos amigo'' a rebasar el límite de su poder. Así que Loki ha conseguido dos poderozos y muy rencorosos aliados para su venganza.

-¡Esos malditos insectos!-gruñó rencoroso.

-¿Me acompaña a la base de Avengers?

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-intrigada.

-Aleje a su amigo de hojalata de mi esposa...se que está con ella ahora-mostrando su media sonrisa, Natasha le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Soy un saiyajin, Natasha...


	2. ¡Ufff!, eso fue intenso

-¿Me acompaña a la base de Avengers?

-Con una condición-

-¿Cuál?-intrigada.

-Aleje a su amigo de hojalata de mi esposa...se que está con ella ahora-mostrando su media sonrisa, Natasha le devolvió el gesto.

-¿Cómo lo supo?

-Soy un saiyajin, Natasha...

-¡Ufff...!, eso fue intenso  
Nick y Tony conversaban sobre los planes y nuevas armas para atacar, estaban entretenidos, Bulma sostenía una tasa de té y mantenía una postura pensativa, una duda la inundaba y obviamente iba a resolverla.

-Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero...¿quién es el agente que han enviado a hacer de intermediario con mi esposo?

-Intermediaria-respondió velozmente Iron Man.

-¿Es una mujer?-lanzó con asombro.

-Sí, se trata de Natasha Romanoff-anunció Nick.

- No se preocupe, ella sabe muy bien como defenderse y también como convencer a los hombres...-agregó Tony.

-¡Tony!, no es momento para esta clase de comentarios.

Según lo planeado irían directamente a la base de los Avengers, pero sorpresivamente el saiyajin desvió su camino, Natasha no tuvo mas remedio que seguirle.

-¿Porqué venimos aquí?, ¿no me diga que esta celoso de que Tony Stark esté con su esposa?, le recuerdo que Nick Fury los acompaña-

El saiyajin no contestó y fue directamente a donde se encontraban Bulma, Stark y Fury.

-Vegeta...¿acaso tu...?-pronunció con asombro.

-Así es, acepto colaborar...la agente Romanoff me ha expliado muy bien de que se trata esto-haciendo hincapié en el ''MUY'' cosa que a su esposa no agrado en lo absoluto.

-¿Muy bien?...vaya...no sabía que eras tan fácil de convencer-soltó con rabia.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿a que te refieres Bulma?

-Por lo visto aquí arderá Troya...dejo mis abogados a su disposición-murmuró Tony, Nick solo negó con la cabeza y Natasha aguantó la risa.

-¿No es evidente?, espera...mejor que te explique la señorita Romanoff.-ante el comentario Romanoff frunció levemente el ceño y luego arqueó una ceja en señal de incomodidad.

-Ella ya me dijo suficiente...basta de palabrerías mujer...-desviando la vista hacia Tony- ¿se supone que usted sabe pelear?...tiene un ki bastante mediocre.-dijo con su típica arrogancia.

-Tony Stark por sí solo no tiene ninguna destreza-dijo Natasha- Ni fuerza...

-¡Auch...!-exclamó el millonario ante el comentario.

-Es el traje de Iron Man el que le brinda todos esos asombrosos poderes-agregó Nick.

-Si me lo permite, Vegeta. Les haré una muestra de lo que Iron Man es capaz de hacer.-ofreció con vanidad.

-Bien...aunque no creo que tenga tan buen nivel.

-Te sorprenderás-mostrando la sonrisa mas amplia y orgullosa de su repertorio. Salieron de la casa y en un santiamén se transformó, pero el saiyajin permaneció ajeno en su típica pose de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué te ha parecido?-

-Basura...no tengo interés en niñerías-

-No me subestimes cabello de flamita, mejor probemos que tan fuerte eres tú-

-Ahi va de nuevo...Stark y su vanidad...-resopló Natasha.

Vegeta le lanzó una bola de energía tomándolo por sorpresa y lanzándolo directo contra el suelo a varios metros de ahí.

-Al...parecer este sujeto es pariente de Hulk...-pronunció divertido y poniéndose de pie.-Si te gano merezco una cena con tu esposa- dijo logrando el enojo del saiyajin.

-¡Eres un insecto!-gruñó lléndose a los golpes.

-Tranquilízate mini Hulk azul- lanzándole un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. El saiyajin respondió con uno en el estómago, Tony voló y fue atrapado por otro golpe del saiyajin.

-El señor Stark no sabe lo que hace, por favor, deténgalos-imploró Bulma con preocupación.

-No se preocupe Bulma, Tony está acostumbrado a sufrir las consecuencias de lo que sale de su boca.-dijo con serenidad Natasha

-¿Ya empezó la acción?-inquirió el recién llegado.

-Thor, Capitán, no pensé que fueran a venir-dijo Natasha.

-Tenía la sospecha de que algo como esto pasaría...-agregó otro.

-Doctor Bruce, que sorpresa-

-Natasha, Nick... ¿quién va ganando?-dijo con voz calmada Banner.

El saiyajin comenzó a lanzar su típico Big bang attack, mientras que Iron Man le lanzó misiles.

-Hace falta la música, ¿no te parece flamita?-en su tono despreocupado, acto seguido una canción de AC/DC se hizo escuchar.

-Acabaré con esto de una buena vez...-anunció el saiyajin con una sonrisa de lado y le lanzó un Final Flash que derribo sin problemas al millonario, al caer solo salió una estela de humo.

-¡Ufff...!, eso fue intenso...-murmuró- hay que hacerle unos cuantos arreglos al traje, JARVIS...algo a prueba de saiyajins-

Vegeta descendió y fue directo a donde se encontraban los demás.

-¿Quiénes son estos sujetos?...-viendo a los recién llegados.

-Señor Vegeta, le presento al Capitán Steven Rogers, el doctor Bruce Banner y a Thor el heredero de Asgard.

-Heredero de Asgard...ahora entiendo porque tiene ese ki tan elevado...pero...

-Después le explicaran con mayor detalle, si no hay mas que demostrar será mejor que vayamos directo a la base de Avengers-dijo Nick.


	3. ¿Nuevo generador de ondas Blutz?

**Primero que nada: una disculpa, se que he tardado siglos en actualizar esta historia, no mentiré, ya le había pedido el hilo, pero ahora he vuelto y no descansaré hasta terminarla como se debe. Gracias por haber comentado y espero les agrade este nuevo capítulo.** ¿Nuevo generador de ondas Blutz?

Fueron directo a la base. Vegeta ya estaba ahí, le siguió Tony.

-Veo que eres rápido ''flamita''-dijo Tony con su habitual ironía.

-Soy más rápido y fuerte que todos ustedes juntos-respondió con arrogacia.

-¿Te he dicho cuan afortunado eres por tener a ese primor como esposa?-viendo hacia donde estaba aterrizando el helicóptero en el cual iban Bulma y los demas- vaya que es guapa, ¿cómo le hiciste para que aceptara estar contigo?-

-Si en verdad valoras tu vida, será mejor que cierres la boca.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-No, es una afirmación.

-Flamita, soy un genio, millonario y filántropo, no tengo miedo.

-¿Quieres apostar?

La situación se tornó tensa.

-¿Creen que todo esté bien allá arriba?-dijo Steve al verlos levitar en el aire.

-Nada que una buena pelea no pueda resolver-respondió Bruce- Yo le apostaría a Stark, aunque aún no sabemos las habilidades de ''Flamita''.

-Y creo que el del cabello de flama tiene más oportunidad que Tony. Hace rato rompió su armadura-agregó Thor.

-Pero Tony le ha hecho varios arreglos a Iron Man, así que hay que darle algo de crédito-continuó Bruce.

-Si yo gano tu invitas la comida en el lugar al que luego vamos.

-¿Quieres que yo invite el shawarma?

-Si.

-Pero Tony es el que pa...-deteniéndose al notar que le convenía el trato-de acuerdo, yo invito el shawarma, pero, ¿qué pasa si yo gano?.

-No se, ¿quieres hacer esas pruebas a mi martillo?

-Suena tentador, en ese caso acepto. Pero te advierto que si yo pierdo me voy a enfurecer-sentenció Bruce.

-Entonces no tendré más remedio que darte una paliza-respondió seguro de sí mismo.

-Eso lo veremos.  
Vegeta y Tony comenzaban a lanzarse ligeros ataques, hasta el momento solo estaban probando la habilidad del otro. Pero era claro que para Vegeta no iba a ser ningún poblema , volver a destruir esa armadura aún si llegara a reconstruirse sola una vez mas.

-¡Oh, por Kami!, se hombre realmente no entiende... -resopló Bulma al notar que su marido ya estaba en combate.

-Tal y como lo imaginé del príncipe saiyajin-pronunció Phil Coulson.

-Phil, ¿todo listo?-inquirió Nick.

-Así es, de hecho, la señorita Pepper y la agente Hill nos esperan.

-¿Y Barton?

-Supongo que ya se les ha unido.

-No perdamos mas tiempo. Señora Briefs, aompáñenos, Natasha, encárgate de ellos- señalando hacia donde estaban Tony y Vegeta.

Fueron hacia el interior del edificio de Avengers, el cual había sido atacado por Loki en el pasado.

-Creo que he ganado la apuesta-dijo sonriente Thor al ver a Tony una vez mas en el suelo con la armadura destrozada y a Vegeta sin un solo rasguño.

-He perdido... tendré que invitarte algo de shawarma...-suspiró Bruce- Ya que, pero bueno, hay que entrar.

-Te sigo, esos sujetos ya me aburrieron-respondió Thor.

-Por cierto, ¿y el capitán?

-No lo se.

Entraron al edificio y ahí estaban Nick, Bulma, Phil y el capitán.

-Señora Briefs, tengo entendido que usted ha construido un Generador de ondas Blutz-dijo Nick.

-Así es, yo misma lo he creado.

-Mire, como ya supondrá, estamos viendo la posibilidad de utilizarla para fortalecer el cuerpo de nuestros vengadores-intervino Phil.

-Pero... no puedo mentirles, si bien lo he usado en mi esposo, no se como funcionaría en un humano.

-¿Humano?, ¿acaso su esposo no es humano?-inquirió confundido el capitán.

-No, el señor Vegeta es extraterrestre al igual que nuestro amigo Thor-respondió Bruce.

-¿Ese enano también es asgardiano?-dijo sorprendido el dios del trueno, ante el comentario Bulma estalló en una carcajada. Phil aclaró su garrganta sonoramente y tomó la palabra.

-Eso es cierto señora, pero los saiyajin comparten muchas característiccas con los humanos. De alguna manera podríamos hacer unos cambios al generador de ondas Blutz para adaptarlo a un ser humano, y como se trata de seres humanos con poderes fuera de lo común.

-Supongo que si.

-Señora Briefs, está claro que es un invento suyo, en ese caso solo queda preguntarle ¿acepta colaborar con nosotros?-dijo Nick.

-Claro que sí, va a ser muy interesante y divertido paticipar en esto-asintió con una sonrisa.

Un sonido en seco atrajo u atención hacia la entrada.

-¿Qué sucedió?-inquirió Fury al ver a Natasha entrar sosteniendo a Tony, Ojo de Alcón también lo sostenía. Detrás de ellos les seguía Vegeta con tranquilidad.

-Vegeta, por favor, trata de medir tu fuerza, pudiste haberlo destrozado-reprendió Bulma.

-Mujer, es obvio que medí mi fuerza, solo me he pasado un poco.

-Stark, te han dejado hecho papilla-dijo entre sonrisas Thor.

-Fue muy imprudente enfrentarse a nuestro aliado, Tony-reprendió el capitán.

-Vamos Steve, no se preocupe, estoy ... ahg... bien-

-¿Tony?, ¿qué te pasó?-dijo Pepper entrando al lugar junto a Maria.

-Por cierto, déjeme presentarle a la eñorita Virginia Potts, mejor conocida como Pepper, es ejecutiva de industrias Stark y mano derecha de Tony, además de ser colaboradora con avengers; señorit Potts, ella es Bulma Briefs-las presentó Phil.

-Gusto en conocerla- dijo Bulma.

-Es... es todo un honor conocerla, usted es la máxima autoridad en cuanto a desarrollo tecnológico se refiere.

-Muchas gracias-

-Pepper... ¿podrías venir un momento?-dijo Tony casi en alarido.

-Si me disculpa...-pronunció Pepper algo preocupada.

-¡Oh!, claro, no hay problema.

-¿Todo en orden?-inquirió Nick al ver a Maria acercándose.

-Así es, todo en orden.

-En ese caso, dejame presentarte a la aclamad científica Bulma Briefs-Maria abrió un poco la boca en señal de sorpresa.

-Señora Briefs, ella es la agente especial Maria Hill.

-Gusto en conocerte-sonrió Bulma.

-No, el gusto es mio-pronunció con cierto nerviosismo.  
Phil y Bruce se miraron extrañados.

-Tal parece que las mujeres sienten bastante admiración por la señora Briefs-dijo Bruce.

-Sí, tanto Pepper como Maria me han dicho que admiran a la señora Briefs, saben todos y cada uno de sus logros.

-Increible... la agente Hill no me parece ser una mujer de las que se vuelvan aficionadas a alguien.

-Se sorprendería Bruce, se sorprendería.  
Paso un momento y Pepper había logrado atender las heridas de Tony, por suerte eran superficiales y en un par de dias estaría como nuevo.

-¿Qué tanto estaban hablando?-preguntó Vegeta a Bulma.

-Quieren que colabore con ellos para construir un generador de ondas Blutz para humanos.

-¿Para humanos?... ¿piensas aceptar?- Bulma sonrió- Por lo visto ya has aceptado.

-Es na buena oferta, ¿no?

-De modo que tu también buscas algo de acción.

-Algo me dice que será bastante entretenido todo esto-con una sonrisa que hacía brillar sus ojos color mar.


	4. El malvado plan de Loki

Es cortito, pero ya viene lo mejor, no lo duden.

¿Ya ven?, prometí actualizar pronto y he cumplido, yo me comprometo y cumplo, si señor, ya he dejado atrás la ccostumbre de político xD

No olviden visitar:

/JosieFanficsydemas

[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[[xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx]]]]]]]]]] ]]]]]]]]]]]]]

El malvado plan de Loki

En un lugar lejano del Universo se encontraba cierto hombre caminando de lado a lado con una sonrisa algo maniática.

-Muy pronto querido hermano, muy pronto...- pronunció mientras un aura demoniaca lo rodeaba.

-Loki, ¿estás preparado?-inquirió una voz gutural desde un rincón.

-Mas que listo: estoy ansioso-pronuncio con calma.

-Yo, por mi parte, estoy tan lleno e furia, de odio contra ese estúpido mono, ¡maldito Vegeta!, sino fuera por ese estúpido de Kakarotto...- intervino Frezzer.

-Pero Goku ya no está, ahora debemos encargarnos de ese presumido y arrogante de Vegeta, hay que doblegar su orgullo-agregó Cell.

-Además de ustedes, estoy planeando ir por algunos otros para que nos ayuden con la basura mas pequeña-dijo Loki.

-¿Otros?, ¿en quién ha pensado Loki?-inquirió Frezzer.

-¿Alguna vez escuchar hablar sobre los alquimistas?

-Te refieres a esos sujetos que manipulan el metal, el plomo u otros elementos para transformarlos en oro e incluso pueden llegar a transmutar y conseguir la vida eterna-dijo Cell.

-Vida... ¿eterna?-dijo con asombro Frezzer, la idea de la vida eterna siempre le había gustado y el hecho de poder lograrlo era cumplir su viejo deseo.

-Hay un par de personas en otra de las dimensiones terrestres, ellos tienen gran poder para eso y... me gustaría recibir un poco de su ayuda. No será fácil convenerlos pero...

-¿Pero qué?-preguntó el bioandroide. En eso, Loki lo miró fijamente y sonrió, Cell permaneció en un estado catatónico.

-¿Cell?, ¡qué le has hecho!

-Es un pequeño truco que tengo-afirmó el dios.

-sssssssssssss-sssssss-sssssssssssssss-

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que Vegeta y Bulma tuvieron aquel encuentro con los Avengers. Ambos se preparaban para la batalla: uno se mantenía en el laboratorio haciendo pruebas, mientras que el otro daba todo de sí mismo entrenando en la cámara de gravedad.

Todo iba bien pero, ¿qué había de los otros saiyajin?, ¿dónde estaban Trunks, Goten, Gohan, Pan, Bra?.

Trunks regresaba ese mismo día luego de haber ido a resolver algunos necocios de la corporación y Bra lo había acompañado, pues el lugar al que había ido era a Paris y mientras su hermano hacía negocios la chica iba de compras.

-¡Los Avengers!-pronunció impresionado Trunks luego de que Bulma le diera los pormenores del encuentro.

-Y tu padre ha aceptado cooperar con ellos-nunció con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Que emoción!, ¡ahora mismo iré a dieñarle un traje de superhéroe a papá!, se verá tan guapo que pronto tendrá miles de admiradoras igual que Tony Stark-decía con entusiasmo Bra.

-Aún no doy crédito a esto, eso quiere decir que el enemigo ess realmente poderozo.

-No solo es Loki, el dios del caos, también ha reclutado a Frezzer y a Cell, es un dios y iene todos los medios para traer desde cualquier lugar a la persona que desee.

-Entonces no importa si esa persona está muerta, él puede ir al otro mundo y al mismísimo infierno y luego... -dijo Trunks.

-traerlo de vuelta a la vida en la Tierra o en otro planeta.

-¿No piensan reunirse con ellos?

-Pero claro, de hecho, vendrá en unos días a instalarse en C.C., Tony Stark está muy interesado en la tecnología que posee la corporación.

-¡Los avengers aquí!, ¡en casa!-pronunció emocionada Bra- ¡Esto tengo que decírcelo a Pan!, ¡ella es fanática del Capitán América!

-¿Pan es fanática de ese tipo?, no le veo nada de especial... u.u-dijo Trunks con recelo.

-¿Qué no tiene nada de especial?, ¡pero si es guapísimo y fuerte y ahhh, es un príncipe!

-Nuestro padre es un príncipe de verdad y no te emocionas tanto.

-Me refiero a que es un caballero. Pero, Thor también es un príncipe.

-Es cierto, Thor el dios del trueno al igual que su hermano Loki el dios del caos, son príncipes-intervino Bulma.

-¡Es maravilloso!, ¡ya quiero que vengan!, le llamaré a Pan de una vez.

-¡No te atrevas!-dijo Trunks bastante agitado.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-pregunto la madre.

-Es que... yo seré el que le diga, iré a su casa. Se enojó conmigo antes de que me fuera y no ha respondido mis llamadas.

En la base Avenger tanto Tony como Bruce estaban haciendo múltiples experimentos con el ejemplar del Generador de ondas Blutz que Bulma les facilitó.

Mientras tanto, Loki, Cell y Frezzer se preparaban para ir con el mejor alquimista de Amestris: Edward Elric.


End file.
